Connection
Connection is a mission in Joe's Adventures. This mission is given by Antonio Balsamo. "Tony got word from Derek that some fuckers are tryin' to move some heavy shit through the docks without coughin' up their share. This ain't the usual stuff, we're talkin' army grade shit here, enough to make a fortune on the street. Tony pulled some favors, looks like it's me and him on this job. We gotta take 'em for all they got. I pull this off, could be the break I need to get back inside." Narrative Joe Barbaro moved back to Empire Bay and has been working for the Falcone Crime Family for a short while, however there is still a contract out on his life from Luca Gurino and the Clemente Crime Family. Antonio Balsamo has pulled a few favors to get the two of them a lucrative job stealing a large shipment of high grade weapons that are being smuggled through the docks without permission. After the job is done Joe and Tony head to the Garden of Eden to celebrate. While they're there, Joe is introduced to Eddie Scarpa, underboss of the Falcone family. He's heard nothing but good things about Joe and promises that if he keeps up the good work and keeps his nose clean, he will see about getting Joe a pass so he doesn't need to worry about the Clemente's any longer. Walkthrough Introduction This is the first story mission since Witness - Frozen Memories, which means there's no timer and no points are awarded. It's a fairly long mission with a lot of enemies so you'll want to be in full health and have plenty of ammo before you start. Once you're ready head to the docks and activate the mission marker. You'll be joined by Tony Balls on this one so you'll have some help. The Docks When you start Tony will say "Let's do this nice and quiet"; however, there's no getting around the firefight so kill the guy in front of you then begin working your way forward. The enemies will rush you, so it's best to make short advances, staying in cover as you progress. There are two enemies who will appear above you as you advance, one on a crane tower to your right and another will come out of upper doorway on the first building to your left shortly thereafter. Continue moving forward until you reach the corner of the warehouse, as you round the corner two Lassiter Series 69s will drive up full of gangsters. Try to shoot their gas tanks to make things quicker. When they're dead head toward the marker by the warehouse door. There will be a Swift Cola sitting on a crate to the left if you need some health. The Warehouse When you're ready, activate the switch to open the door then take cover there while you begin clearing out the enemies inside. When you enter you should notice catwalks above, enemies will spawn on them at several points while in the warehouse. Follow the same approach as you did outside, making short advances and staying in cover as you proceed. Once you've cleared the entire warehouse, meet Tony by the train. He'll tell you to remove the blocks holding the train and then open the door so you can drive it out of there. The blocks are by the front left wheel, they're glowing yellow and easy to spot. There is a pile of grenades on the platform next to the train and this is also a good time to pick up whatever ammo you can find because you're not done yet. To open the door go up to the middle catwalk and activate the switch in the center. Playboy magazine #7 is located here. Once the door opens, the warehouse will be flooded with another group of gangsters. Get below and find some cover, preferably where they can't easily flank you. When the last one is killed, a cutscene will play showing Joe and Tony driving off on the train and then heading to the Garden of Eden and you'll receive the Dockyard Discord achievement. Trivia *When you begin this mission, Tony will say to do this nice and quiet, but there's no way to sneak up on or even past the very first guy. You'll also get a prompt to equip a grenade, but it's entirely pointless to use one here. It's unclear why this happens, perhaps at one point in production this mission was somehow changed to what it is now. Category:Mafia II Category:Joe's Adventures Category:Missions in Joe's Adventures Category:Gameplay